20 écrits vains
by AnnaOz
Summary: Petite série de ficlets ou de drabbles détournant sans leur faire de mal les héros de la littérature classique ou apparentée. Ratings et thèmes divers. En cours.
1. Charles Mathurin : MelmothImmalie

**Disclaimer:** A Charles Robert Mathurin et ses ayant-droits (ça en jette un max, comme disclaimer, pfiouu).

**Note:** Nouvelle petite série de drabbles ou de ficlets, aux thèmes et ratings variés, noires ou humoristiques, uniquement propices à me laisser détourner quelques personnages et auteurs de la littérature classique et apparentée. La plupart des histoires sont écrires pour les copines, parce qu'elles sont assez gentilles pour me faire croire que ça leur fait plaisir.

Comme l'annonce l'intitulé de cette nouvelle série, il devrait y avoir en tout 20 écrivains vilainement exploités.

A commencer par Mathurin, l'auteur du magnifique Melmoth, l'homme errant.

**oOoOoOo**

_Nuit noire_

_100 mots, pour Nelja_

_Personnages/Couple: Melmoth/Immalie  
Rating: PG_

Sur l'Île, l'obscurité avait effacé les rassurants contours de la nature familière, et Immalie, dépouillée de ses fleurs et de ses nacres, écoutait le souffle qu'elle ne pouvait voir. Elle reconnaissait, enfant attentive, l'avertissement implacable : le danger approche, vient, t'emportera.

L'Indienne innocente ne nourrissait pas de doutes, c'était dans les pas de l'étranger que marchait le danger.

Pourtant, elle n'adressait à son Dieu protecteur nulle prière tremblante, de sa bouche ne coulait plus que des mots parlant de lui, de son œil, de son emprise ; l'homme errant, la surprenant parmi les ombres, sut que déjà elle était sienne.


	2. Bram Stoker : MinaLucy

**Disclaimer:** à Bram Stocker et ses ayant-droits.

**Note:** 3x100 mots (en ne tenant pas compte des entêtes en capslock) sous forme de correspondance, écrits pour le défi "113" de la communauté livejournal againsttheclock : à savoir, à partir d'un pairing choisi, écrire 3 drabbles "slash ou femslash" de 100 mots en 1h13. Je n'ai pris que 42 minutes pour écrire, mais avec la relecture des passages du bouquin, ça faisait bien 1h13 (ce qui est plutôt lent pour 300 mots à peine ).

A noter que ffnet classe Dracula dans la rubrique "films", mais que je me suis vraiment inspirée du livre... D'ailleurs, pour rappel, Mina (Harker) est la future épouse de Jonathan, le jeune homme invité chez le comte Dracula à ses risques et périls, et Lucy est l'amie d'enfance de Mina, d'une plus haute classe sociale, hélas future victime du vampire...

Déjà publié précédemment sur ffnet, mais rapatrié dans ma nouvelle série de petites histoires "20 écrits vains" parce que ça y a plus sa place.

**oOoOoOo**

_Correspondance_

_Personnages/couple: Mina/Lucy_

_Rating: PG-13_

LETTRE DE LUCY WESTENRA A MINA MURRAY

Ma très chère Mina,

Je sais qu'être institutrice te prend beaucoup de ton temps, je ne voudrais pas paraître sotte et capricieuse en niant cela, mais n'ai-je cependant le droit de t'écrire que tu me manques, ma Mina ?

Quand Jonathan t'enlèvera à moi et que tu auras oublié combien j'étais une vive camarade, comme tu aimais mes gentilles caresses à l'heure de notre coucher, hélas, je serai bien triste d'entretenir seule ce souvenir !

Tu prétends qu'il t'aime, ce jeune homme sans fièvre, et dire que je croyais que l'amour était feu…

Tu te leurres, petite douce.

Tendrement,

Lucy.

LETTRE DE MINA MURRAY A LUCY WESTENRA

Ma très chère Lucy,

Encore une semaine et je prends le train pour te retrouver, ma charmante Lucy !

S'il te plaît, toi qui m'aimes, ne confonds pas mon attachement à Jonathan avec tout ce qui a été beau entre nous, mes doigts malheureux tremblent sur ma plume face à cette désillusion.

Il nous faut grandir, Lucy chérie…

Une autre que toi, moins comblée de bienfaits, comprendrait qu'une jeune fille sage se doit de prendre mari si elle aspire à s'élever dans la vie. Ne me reproche pas de n'être aussi bien née que toi, mon amie…

Avec affection,

Mina.

LETTRE DE LUCY WESTENRA A MINA MURRAY

Ah ma Mina,

Te savoir à Budapest, plus loin peut-être, me tue à petit feu !

Un appel de ce garçon et c'est moi que tu abandonnes, toi qui disais tellement m'aimer, te soucier de moi.

Va, va donc le rejoindre, épouse-le, reviens grosse au pays, je m'en désintéresse puisque toi la première as foulé du talon nos merveilleux secrets.

Je suis lasse, Mère me supplie de retrouver mon teint rose de petite poupée, mais sans toi, je n'en ai plus le goût.

Sois heureuse, s'il le faut.

Lucy.

P.S : Les piqûres dans mon cou me font beaucoup souffrir.


	3. Agatha Christie : PoirotHastings

**Disclaimer:** à Agatha Christie et ses héritiers.

**Note: **Deux petites histoires cette fois, écrites lors de mes deux dernières soirées drabbles sur mon livejournal. La vedette en est à chaque fois Hercule Poirot, forcément, mais son brave Hastings n'est pas là pour faire de la figuration !

Plutôt humoristiques, disons-le

**&&&**

_La moustache d'Hastings_

_pour Dilly_

« Ainsi donc, Hastings, vous appelez ceci une moustache ? »

Ah diable, il connaissait si bien cette intonation traînante, un peu moqueuse, exagérant encore l'accent cocasse que son vieux compagnon tenait de ses Flandres natales.

« Cela me semble bien en être une, en effet. Ne le pensez-vous pas ? »

« Moi, à votre place, je dirais à la dame que j'ai le soin tellement à cœur que jamais je ne me sépare de ma brosse à dents. Elle vous trouvera certes un peu farfelu mais louera votre flore buccale, peut-être même se piquera-t-elle de vouloir par elle-même en vérifier la bonne hygiène. »

« Poirot ! C'est une Lady, jamais je ne me… »

« Justement oui, Miss Edwards est issue du grand monde. C'est pourquoi, mon bon ami, n'allez point vous vanter de la broussaille ornant votre lèvre supérieure, elle vous rirait au nez et je serais contraint de nous dénicher une intrigue quelconque afin de vous remettre de ce terrible affront. »

**&&&**

_Le mystère des croissants_

_pour Zazaone_

« Savez-vous, Hastings mon cher, ce que nous, continentaux, faisons, à n'en pas douter, bien mieux que vous, les Insulaires ? »

By Jove, il n'était pas d'humeur à entendre encore une fois Poirot se rengorger sur la réputation hâbleuse et gaillarde de ses compatriotes du tout petit pays plat, Emily n'avait point encore servi le petit-déjeuner et ce retard infligeait à son ventre des crampes de faim véritable.

De plus, il lui faudrait un thé pour tenir tête au belge picador !

« Je l'ignore et n'ai point honte de vous dire que je m'en moque, mon ami, les exploits de autres ne m'intéressent guère, vous le savez. »

Hercule Poirot passa un doigt empâté sur le contour de sa moustache. Un sourire se dessinait dessous.

« Non pas, mon cher, je ne vous entretiendrai plus de ce genre de choses depuis que je vous sais fort épris de Miss Edwards, ce serait inconvenant. Mais plutôt, je voulais vous parler de la perfection gourmande de nos viennoiseries… Il est fâcheux que vous sembliez vouloir mettre fin à la conversation, cela aurait pu vous plaire. »

Allons, pâtisseries à présent ! Cet homme ne se souciait donc jamais d'autre chose que de son estomac ?

« Si cela vous divertit, poursuivez, je vous prie… »

Le belge redoubla le frottement de son pouce contre la perfection brillantinée qui ornait sa lèvre supérieure.

« Un exemple vous séduira plus, mon ami… Figurez-vous que je tiens au chaud dans cette panière tout un échantillonnage de croissants, au feuilletage croustillant, au fourrage judicieusement mêlé d'amandine… Vous allez me faire le plaisir de chasser cette grise mine et d'y goûter avec moi ! »

Sa phrase achevée, Poirot fit une fois encore démonstration de tout son talent dramatique en soulevant d'un geste ample une serviette.

Hélas, dessous, les promesses savoureuses ne s'y trouvaient guère, à peine pouvait-on deviner ça et là quelques miettes dorées qui graissaient doucement la blancheur de la nappe.

« Et bien donc, mon cher, je ne vois rien. »

Poirot, stupéfait, se retourna vers son vieux compagnon et poussa un cri de volaille égorgée : « Vous, traître indigne, dissimulateur infâme, vous avez volé mes croissants ! »

Il s'en fallut de peu que le détective belge ne lui saute à la gorge, mais Hastings, plus souple, évita la masse menaçante qui s'abattait sur lui.

« Poirot, c'est insensé, je vous jure que jamais… »

Sans lui laisser le temps de poursuivre, son compagnon se redressa, ôta d'un geste théâtral sa robe de chambre et clama : « Alors bien, si ce n'est vous, ceci signifie qu'une nouvelle enquête nous attend. » Puis, la main sur la poignée de porte et le filet de nuit enlevé en hâte de ses cheveux impeccablement peignés : « Du nerf, mon vieux, il ne sera pas dit que quiconque se mettra entre Hercule et ses croissants ! »


	4. Molière : CélimèneAlceste

**Disclaimer:** A Jean-Baptiste Poquelin, dit Molière :)

**Note:** 100 mots écrits pour une de mes opérations "premiers baisers" sur mon livejournal, à situer à la toute fin du "Misanthrope".

**oOoOoOo**

_Un caprice_

_100 mots, pour Nelja_

_Personnages/couple: Célimène/Alceste_

_Rating: PG_

Après le doux aveu de Philinte à Eliante, Célimène, entendant d'à côté la fin de leur échange, eut le cœur indécis : un amour partagé était si belle chose et, vrai, jamais aucun autant qu'Alceste ne lui avait tenu aussi sincère prose.

Dans un mouvement que d'autres auraient nommé caprice, au départ des amants, elle vint à pas de loup pour, d'un murmure, faire se retourner son ancien prétendant et poser sur ses lèvres un très léger baiser.

« Demeurez… » souffla-t-elle, leurs bouches séparées.

« …Soyez à moi seul… »

Las, son _« Mais je n'ai que vingt ans… »_ sonna le glas de ce nouvel espoir.


	5. Alexandre Dumas : Athos

**Disclaimer:** à Alexandre Dumas et ses héritiers..

**Note:** Ecrit pour drakys lors des dernières nuits drabbles sur mon livejournal, scène d'intérieur chez Athos, à situer où on le désire

**oOoOoOo**

_Bouteilles_

_pour drakys_

_Personnages: Athos & son valet_

_Rating: PG_

Les bouteilles, Athos se pique parfois de les envoyer se briser. Le vin qui dégoutte en rigoles a les tannins acides d'une petite victoire : « Je ne te boirai pas… » se dit-il.

Grimaud est prompt alors à ramasser les morceaux de verre, de crainte que son maître y marche à pieds nus comme sur un tapis de sol.

Athos le regarde se presser, ricanant sous l'effet de l'alcool – il aurait été fou de se déclarer vainqueur de tous les flacons, d'autres que ceux qui habillent son mur ont eu le dessus - il murmure : « Il reste des éclats. », mais ses yeux sont les seuls à les voir.


End file.
